Moonlight
by lightpathetic
Summary: Because I miss Ken. Short snippet of a conversation from their relationship. Nothing new. Based on APFU's Ken arc. OCxZ. No lemon.


Moonlight

by lightpathetic

**THE THREE** women's laughter rang out in the large, opulent dining room of the mansion, bouncing off the imported oak panelling not unpleasantly. The men's chuckles were more discrete with Kaname only smiling mysteriously and squeezing Zero's knee under the table. Zero removed his hand automatically from his forkful of roast duck and dove under the satin lace tablecloth to Kaname's hand to squeeze it back, his fingers lacing into Kaname's as a habit. Zero was normally very shy showing his affection to Kaname around guests, the consequence being Kaname would try to be very discrete and Zero would respond quickly so Kaname wouldn't become more obvious in his efforts if he is ignored, which he has done on occasion. He could be quite the brat when he was thwarted. But make no mistake, these touches were born of real emotion, a love too deep for either to deny.

Zero though, kept his eyes on their guests even though he could feel Kaname looking at him. He was trying to appear as normal as possible while trying to pretend Kaname next action wouldn't be to run his hand farther than his knee. He could tell Kaname was bored and wanted to play although his guests would never notice it. His eyes were interested and he smiled and contributed where necessary but Zero could see his chair inching closer to his and the glances were becoming more frequent. Zero looked up almost in desperation and saw as Sara rolled her eyes, smiling in sympathy. It was a game to Kaname. He liked to stake his claim anywhere and he liked to see how far he could take it before either he or Zero or circumstances put an end to it...

"So where is Kaname taking you tomorrow?" Sara asked before the laughter properly died and their guests noticed Zero's reddening ears. Tonight the four of them were dining with a couple and their daughter as a social occasion but really it was a rather obvious matchmaking exercise. Their daughter was a noble of very good blood, who beauty was breathtaking. She had masses of glossy, wavy red hair and a pale, rosy complexion, the two making for a stunning tableau. She wore a silk green dress that bore out her stunning attributes to perfection. But not only was she beautiful. She was also very intelligent. She was currently studying to be a surgeon. For humans! Sara heard this at that last garden party and decided she had to have her... meet her son... that is...

"Oh! The moon is out so he had suggested a moonlight picnic near here. He said there was a clearing on the south side of the lake and..."

"Don't tell her all our plans, Beth. She'll show up with the others in tow to watch..." Ken drawled, turning on the charm again as soon as his name was called. His mother called him by his full name in polite company or when she was furious. Ken disliked it but he could never explain why. He tried not to react to it, forcing from his mind the other occasions he heard it, like when a gentle, deeper voice kept reminding over and over about the restrictions on their relationship. Ken too was aware of father's activity. His mind was already plotting...

"I would not!! I know when to give my son privacy. Don't I, Darling?" Sara asked pointedly, noticing Zero had removed his other hand to beneath the table-cloth and was carrying on an immense struggle with something in his lap. Kaname turned his head with an amused, comfortable air to his wife.

"Pardon me, my Dear?"

"Kaname Jr. was just saying that I don't give him enough privacy. I wanted you to disagree."

"Why? You don't. Remember that time you hid in the closet..."

"He was eleven!! Will you never let me forget about that...?!"

"Or that time you tried to drag me to lunch at the same restaurant he was taking Baroness Aarons to..."

"See? Mother is incorrigible." Ken concluded, his air one of whispered collusion with Beth.

Beth giggled, a perfect hand coming to her mouth in an adorable affectation. Zero turned his head to watch before he could stop himself. She was laughing at a joke at a pure-blood's expense, even as her parents sat their afraid to react and quite even mortified at their daughter's manners. Zero knew that they were joking even though the delivery was rather dry and Sara looked almost red in consternation but it was still a leap for a lesser vampire to even dare without following the lead of another pure-blood. Zero knew at that moment. He liked her. And Ken and Kaname noticed this at the very same time.

"What time is the picnic tomorrow, Ken? Perhaps I can find something for your mother to do..." Kaname asked, showing he had been listening and subtly giving his approval to the match.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny." Sara interjected, sarcastically.

"I'm not sure if I'm going. I have to see what my schedule is like." Ken muttered vaguely.

Even Kaname frowned as he looked at his son. What was he playing at? He himself had suggested the date. What did he mean he had to check his schedule?

"Kaname! Don't joke that way!" Sara demanded laughing, sure he _must _be...

"I'm just saying that Zero and I may have plans. Wasn't there a sighting of Lee Nichols near Akita General?" Ken asked Zero, mentioning the wanted criminal, daring him to say otherwise. Zero sat up in astonishment as all eyes came upon him. He began to feel the pressure.

"Don't concern yourself, Ken! I already have Stan and Jeffers coming in to help..."

"It won't be the same. Lee is very dangerous. I don't want you to go without me. Perhaps," Ken said, turning to Beth, his smile still on his lips but his eyes cold, "I _should_ reschedule with you. This is very important..."

"Kaname, what is this? What happened? This tagging along with Zero is a hobby at best! You can't mean...!"

"Sara..." Kaname said, warningly, trying to stop her from chastising Ken at the table in company.

"Ken there is really no need to come with me. You can go and have fun..."

"I can't when I am worried. I insist. Zero is a well known vampire hunter you know."

"Oh! That's... interesting..." Beth mother opined hesitantly, not sure she wanted to acknowledge the ex-human at the table. He was so old it was shocking...

"Perhaps the following night then?" Beth asked hopefully, "I was so looking forward to it..."

"Maybe. We'll see." Ken said, standing, as if he had already forgotten Beth existed, "Zero, is your back hurting? You look uncomfortable."

"No! I'm fine...!"

"No you're not. I can tell. You can never sit in these high backed chairs any length of time."

"Ken! Stop this...!" Zero hissed, beginning to lose his temper. This was so embarrassing. The gorgeous girl was looking at him in a mixture of despair and severe confusion. Zero didn't know why Ken was being so rude and cold either. The evening had been going so well.

Ken walked to his chair and "pulled" it out, proffering his arm. Zero ignored it, reddening as Beth watched him, her look was starting to show pity.

"Is he going to be alright? Is it arthritis?" Beth asked, "Maybe I could..."

"No, thank you. All he needs is rest. Come on, Zero. You shouldn't be here aggravating it any longer."

Ken leaned over as Zero grabbed his tie and yanked.

"Ken, stop this or I will kill you with my bare hands..." Zero whispered furiously, but Ken only chuckled much to his annoyance.

"The longer you sit there the longer it will take me to get back to our guests. Say good night." Ken ordered, with the sweetest smile on his face, "You don't mind, do you father? You have that conference call with the States in five minutes anyway."

"No..." Kaname sat watching the scene unfold. He wasn't going to fight his son. For whatever reason Beth had been effectively dismissed and Ken was looking for an escape in Zero. But why? Kaname was still trying to work it out. She hadn't done anything wrong as far as he could see. And he liked her: she was lovely. He'd have to ask Ken later. But, of course, he'd never hear the truth...

"**ARE** you out of your mind!!?"

"No. Stop yelling."

"Stop. YELLING!!" Zero struggled, uncaring that he was several feet off the ground being carried in Ken's arms towards his house, Ken having elected not to use a car for some reason. He didn't mind dying at this moment. This jerk!!!

"Put me down!!"

"Not yet."

"What?! I said...!!"

Zero gasped as there was a sudden descent and he was placed on his feet in the grass. He immediately pulled away and started to march back towards the mansion, but a hand reached out and pulled him back.

"Don't go yet..."

"Screw you!! Let go of me!! I have been humiliated in my time but I never thought you would...!"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to get you alone."

"The hell you did. That could happen at any time!! Why did you make a point of making me look so pathetic in front of...?!"

"Beth?"

"...Those people! I have enough on my plate being the ex-human in aristocratic company. You know how I feel about that. I've told you...!"

"I'm sorry, Zero. But I wanted to be with you. I didn't want to stay there another moment and I couldn't very well say 'Zero I want to be alone with you by the lake during the full moon so I could kiss you senseless' in front of my parents. Could I?"

Zero's mouth dropped open and Ken dipped quickly to fill it with his tongue. He dropped his hand from Zero's arm to the base of his back and pulled him into his body. He loved Zero warmth against his. His soft body pressed firmly against where he was needed. Ken moaned softly as he moved his hips suggestively. Zero pulled away.

"I shouldn't reward you. What you did..."

"You look so handsome tonight. I love when you make an effort. When you showed up in this grey suit my mouth watered."

"Ken... Ken!! It's not going to work!! I liked her! She didn't deserve that. Why did you brush her off? And don't tell me you have a burning desire to catch criminals."

Ken sighed and walked over to the bank of the lake letting the water wet his bare feet. Zero followed him with his eyes, appreciating, despite his anger, how good Ken looked tonight as well. He was in black tie dress, his hair tamed so that it was swept back from his gorgeous face. Bathed in moonlight the tall youth simply looked ethereal. Zero swallowed and tried to hold on to his ire.

"You like her."

"What?!"

Ken sighed and turned back to Zero, looking him in the eyes.

"You like her."

"So? Are you giving her to me?"

"No!" Ken laughed, "Unless you want her."

"What do you mean then?"

"I wanted you to hate her."

"I still don't follow."

Ken sighed again.

"Forget it. Just, forget it..."

"No!! You can't just say that and move on! Why do you want me to...?"

"I wanted you to be jealous."

"Jealous?"

Ken watched Zero carefully as it dawned what he meant. Zero face went from pure astonishment to uncomfortable realisation.

"Ken, you stupid..."

Ken swooped in and kissed Zero again, quickly, urgently. His long fingers slid under Zero's lapels and the jacket slipped off into the dewy grass...

"No... Wait..."

Zero pulled away and Ken gritted his teeth, forcing himself to be patient. He didn't like to coerce Zero. He found he hated himself afterwards. Besides he liked when Zero was comfortable around him. But it took a heck of a lot of patience.

"Yes?" Ken asked through above mentioned teeth. Zero ignored his displeasure.

"But I do like her. I think she'd be great for you to get to know. Please give her a chance..."

"Why?"

"Why?!"

"Yes. Why?"

Zero stood there confused again. Maybe Ken needed a psychologist. Maybe this was a sign of madness.

"Didn't Kaname explain the birds and the bees to you?"

Ken smiled broadly then dipped his head to Zero's shoulder to laugh, his body convulsing uncontrollably. Zero stood in the circle of his arms, hardly daring to move. Maybe Ken got into Kaname's chocolate stash.

"Perhaps you need to go to bed Ken."

Ken sobered quickly.

"Finally! An offer!"

"By yourself. I don't think you are well."

"Why? Because I find you funny?"

"So you were laughing at me?"

"And me. Sometimes I think our lives are hysterically funny. Sometimes I have to laugh."

"Ken..." Zero began, hearing the bitter edge to Ken words.

"Don't you care that I am being matched off to other people? Maybe I may fall in love with them." Ken said teasingly, though the bitter edge got more pronounced.

"Of course I don't! That's what should happen. I would never want to stand in the way of your happiness..."

"Yet you do. All the time."

Zero broke off and looked into Ken's eyes.

"You know what I mean, Ken."

"Yes I do. And it pisses me off."

Zero pulled away and began to walk again. He wasn't having this conversation again.

"Ken, go home."

"I am." Ken replied still following him.

"Ken..." Zero grated, swearing under his breath. The kid was the most impossible brat...!

"Why are you so angry? Because I love you? Because you love me? Or better yet! Because I think we should _actually_ be together?"

"Ken shut up and go away! I mean it...!"

"No! You say you love me and yet you can sit there at that table and swallow your food calmly and watch as some other person tries to woo me away...!"

"Why not?! Huh?!! You think this is real! You think _this_ is what you should aspire to? What can I give you? Huh?! I want you to get real! I want you to try to see there are other people in this world besides this dried up old..."

"And what about what I want?! What about what I really want?!!"

"It doesn't make sense!! Dammit, Ken!! She everything you could possibly want in life. Beautiful, intelligent, witty, charming. Able to survive past the next ten years and give you children. A life. They could make you so happy. If you would just give them a chance...!"

"I want you..."

"You have me. I am here. But it is not enough. You know what I want for you? The chance... The chance I never had. The chance I couldn't take..."

Zero hid his face in his hands as his throat constricted painfully. That sweet face from ages ago floated before his eyes again. He was an old fool. In tears over an ancient pain, an ancient regret.

Ken approached Zero and held him, wrapped his arms around him and dropping his nose to his hair. He held him and Zero sobbed for a while and then inevitably wrapped his arms around Ken, his damp face in Ken equally damp shirt. Finally he was able to lift his face even if he couldn't meet Ken eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologise. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. You only want what's best for me."

"I do. I want the best for all of you."

"You just won't believe the best... could be you."

"Ken..."

"Shhhh. I'm tired of the argument. It always gets us nowhere, and wastes time that could be spent doing other things."

"I don't feel like making love. Go back to the dinner and ask out Beth."

"I will date Beth if I get something in return."

"You will. She's a doctor. I can tell she wants to show you all she has learnt."

"Mmmm. Then I could come show you..."

"Oh that's disgusting..."

"But I want something from you. Two things actually."

"What?"

"Another kiss."

Zero gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yes?"

"I won't even dignify that travesty with a comment..."

"What's the next thing?" Zero asked laughing. Ken grabbed Zero by the chin and raised his dear face so he could meet his eyes. His own glittered in all seriousness as he tried to make Zero understand.

"Don't fight me when I come back to you. Always claim me. Make me yours. Because I am yours. You can't give me away and I can't stand when you try to. I. Am. Yours. I know I have to keep up appearances to please you but don't make it any harder on me than it has to be. When we are together like this, claim me, fuck me, love me. No reservations. Deal?"

"You are crazy."

"Deal?" Ken growled, his face inches from Zero, his hips locked tightly to Zero's, undulating slowly, his desires plain, instantly robbing Zero of coherent thought...

"... Deal." Zero gasped, before he was well and truly kissed.

_The End_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Sara, and Zero are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._

_I wanted a bit of Ken/Zero interaction. I miss him too._


End file.
